


Send a question in the wind [Podfic]

by scribbled (aurons_fan)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/scribbled
Summary: A Podfic of "Send a question in the wind" by towardsmorningAuthor's original summary:Korra visits the Western Air Temple."The echo when she walks sounds blasphemous, like she's disturbing someone's grave."
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	Send a question in the wind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Send a question in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451591) by [towardsmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning). 



> Thank you towardsmorning for the blanket permission to podfic your works!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Send a question in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451591)

 **Author:** [towardsmorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsmorning/pseuds/towardsmorning)

 **Reader:** [scribbled (aurons_fan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/scribbled)

 **Length:** 5:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bAvatar-Legend%20of%20Korra%5d%20Send%20a%20question%20in%20the%20wind.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

(thanks to paraka for hosting!)


End file.
